Landscape trimmers are used to cut grass and weeds, and are often used to edge around trees, near fences and walls, and along landscape borders. Conventional landscape trimmers include an elongated shaft with a rotating element or gear head near the end of the elongated shaft, and a spool or string head is attached to the gear head. Typically, the string head includes a monofilament line (i.e., trimmer line) or other cutting device that is rotated by the gear head for cutting and trimming along landscaped areas, fences, and walls.
One type of string head is a bump-feed string head, which includes two relatively long lengths of trimmer line that are wrapped around a spool. A user bumps the string head on the ground when the exposed trimmer line becomes too short or worn in order to feed additional trimmer line out of the string head. Another type of string head is a fixed line string head. For a fixed line string head, the user feeds, typically two, discrete lengths of trimmer line (generally around 12 to 18 inches) through the string head. The trimmer lines are each held adjacent one end by the string head and the opposite ends of the trimmer lines are exposed for cutting. When the trimmer line becomes too short or wears, the user feeds a new piece of trimmer line through the string head.